Advances in radio frequency identification (RFID) technology have made it possible to embed RFID tags into printable labels. A label may be printed with appropriate information, and then the label attached to an associated device. The identification number of the RFID tag in that label may then be associated with the labeled device. For this process to be efficiently automated, rolls of such labels (or sheets, or other multiple-label configurations) may be provided to the printer. An RFID reader may read the identification number of the next label being printed, and a computer record may be generated to associate that particular identification number with the item to which that label is to be attached. However, having many RFID tags in close proximity, which would be the case in, for instance, a roll of labels, may confuse the RFID reader, which won't know which of the many RFID tags numbers is embedded in the next label to be printed.
Unused rolls (or sheets, etc.) of such labels might also be left within range of the RFID readers stationed at dock doors, warehouses, etc. These labels might then interfere with the ability of those readers to identify the RFID-associated goods that are also at the facility by increasing the number of tags that need to be singulated and slowing down the entire process.